The cross over war
by maranic
Summary: Mario knew somthing is going to happen bad but What? fined out. if you dare.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok i got bord so i thought i would make a new story for now. I hope ypu like it. it not the best but who knows you might like it and please!! tell me What you think ok i beg of you! well enjoy and ceck out some poem of mine you Might like it.**

* * *

**The cross over **

**This is a time when worlds collide. This story take Place in a small house not to far from the mushroom Kingdome where two brothers live they the older brother was looking out his window no one knew why he did so or his brother many say he is waiting for something. This is his story. **

**Mario!"….. will you stop looking out the window your starting to scare me." The younger brother never seen his elder brother act like this be for**

**I'm sorry luigi I did not want to make you worry." Said Mario gently. **

**And got up and said well is their something that you need luigi." Mario said patiently.**

**Luigi smiled. Well I made one of your favorite to night Pizza!" how about that. I know you never turn down pizza." Luigi chuckled. Mario look at his brother with a **** smile. That sounds good luigi let go eat then." Luigi was still worry for Mario but he thought it was best to not to talk about it at dinner.**

**After dinner was done and every thing was put away Mario went out side for awhile. But before Mario could reach the front door luigi stop him. Mario Something is wrong with you I never see you act like this and you hardly talk any more. Can you tell me what is wrong or something? Luigi muttered.**

**Don't worry luigi I am fined, I just need some fresh air." Like that Mario walk out leaving a speechless and confuse luigi. Mario walk out to a open field of grass two miles always from his house. And look to the sky and wondered. He knew something bad was going to happen but did not know when. It was not Bowser that he worried that would take the princess but something to do with him alone. Just then Mario saw a shooting star or was it, but it was coming fast and Mario knew it was not a shooting star but it landed near his house. Hmmm?" what this, some thing is up. But what?" Mario wonder and ran as fast as his feet could take him to his house.**

**Marrrriiiiooooooo! Luigi yelled and ran under a table. Wait! Don't be scared we are not mean, we just want some help." Said a strange creature to luigi. It look like a dinosaur that was red and ears that look like wings. Leave me alone don't eat me take what you want but me!!" Luigi yelped. What eat you? We Digimon are not like that." Said a taller, real tall but blue creature with nice armor. He had to stay low for his head would go true the roof. One more was up stares some where in the Mario brothers room. **

**Mario burst in the house in his fighting stance. What is going on here, what are you creatures doing to my brother Mario snaps. Ok first of all we are Digimon and we have no clue how we got here. Said the real tall one. My name is Flamedramon. And this is Guilmon and uhhhh… where did she go?" said Flamedramon. Mario put his hand down. When he did something jump from up stares and landed in front of Mario. And it was almost as tall as Flamedramon. Mario felt like a little kid a real small kid. It look like a Humanoid fox it had yellow fur. And look very deadly **

**My name is Renamon, is there a problem human. Said the humanoid fox. Mario stood his ground not showing any weakness to her. Your more brave then this one that's under the table good for you." said Renamon sarcastically to Mario**

**Renamon we are not hear to cause a fight. Were hear to ask for some help and where we are in the first place". Flamedramon warn. What do you want and Why is my house a react?" demanded Mario. Oh that is his doing the one under table we promise we did not touch any thing." Guilmon confess to Mario. Mario took a Deep breath. Ok why Don't we step out side and talk and tell me your story?" Mario look at Renamon as he said this.**

**Renamon walk past Mario and said well Flamedramon tell him if you want I'm not saying a thing .I will leave the talking to you." Flamedramon smiled at Mario. Ok will go out side and talk and taht sounds like a good plan as well." Mario and Luigi was out side and sat downed on the porch so did the three Digimon's Ok hear is are story." ****I Know it is sort but i promise the next Chapter will be more longer well see you Later.**

* * *

**I Know it is sort but i promise the next Chapter will be more longer well see you Later.**


	2. Chapter 2

**well here is part two. comon tell me What you Think for goodness sakes i want to know. if you had a story and i was reading would want me to say something good about it and i would to. so please do so and tell me!

* * *

**

**In the world where human and Digimon live. Evil had risen many times and has fallen. The Digi destines has saved there world and ours, many and many of times . There were many generation of them but now none. No one knows why. But hope for a miracle, but we three been waiting far to long and knew evil will take this chance to arrive ones again."**

**I Flamedramon along with Renamon and Guilmon has taken in our hand to fined out what happen to all the Digi destines. We travel both worlds of the Digital world and human world."**

**We clime high, we went over the deepest sea. To fine the sources of our problem but nothing was found until we hit a most powerful storm that took us off our feet when we were on a ship with more our friends that was on top and some human that stood by our side."**

**These human were tamers and friends some of us belong to them as partners But I, Renamon and Guilmon had not have one yet, and still Don't, But long to have one." But the storm was so great that all fell off from the Ship no body was lucky and died. But us three was the lucky one. We tried to save our friend's. But all has been drag down by some thing. And I knew they met there doom."**

**I was angry that I could not save anyone but something was under me now. It was hard to look and stay afloat at the same time with the armor I have on. Now I was scared not by my faith. But knowing there is no Digi destine that will continue to protect both our world. This is the end." My mined scream." As every thing went dark on me and quiet."**

**I woke up on some sand and was weak as hell. I was on my back and was not comfortable. What happen?" I moan as I tasted a weird taste in my mouth. I try to get up but struggled for a sec when I was fully standing I was relieve I have not broken any of my bone. Then I look at my surrounding, up ahead in front of me there was a forest. And I seen two of my friends Renamon and Guilmon up ahead and they seem to be looking at something."**

**I growled at this. Only because they could of wake me up. But no they left me in the beating sun as they stand under a three looking nice and cool but yet they seem to stare at something but What?!" I walk toured them. And for got about what they did to me only because I was happy to see them, and I was not alone."**

**As I got to them they look at me." So you're up huh... Good for you." Said Renamon. Sarcastically. Sorry Flamedramon but your to heavy for me to drag and I knew Renamon was not going to help, but I did try to wake you but you would not get up, I splash water on you. yelled in your ears shake you as well but nothing I thought maybe you were dead but Renamon said you are still alive and said we will wait for you to get up by leaving you in the sun.." Guilmon stop because he felt guilty of giving up so easy on me. **

**I smiled and said hey don't worry about it and for get it. I'm just happy you two are ok. Just then I remembered about the ship react. And all my friends. That died by the ugliest and most powerful storm I ever seen. It gave me the chill and I felt empty inside. And some how, I felt kind of alone."**

**So Flamedramon' were do we go from here?" Said Guilmon. I snap out of reality. And look at my friend. I don't know Guilmon... I just don't know." I was afraid you say that." Guilmon Sigh and look back of what he and Renamon was looking at." I too look at what they were looking at. And I was speechless It was a portal or something? But it was dark and odd." So what do you think this is said Renamon very calmly.**

**Don't know?" me and Guilmon said at the same time." You guys are so blinded it is a portal and I think it will lead us some were." And we should jump in." What?!! Are you crazy?!" I shouted." Yes I am Flamedramon. And I going to jump in with or with out you." Renamon said. Renamon think, how do you know that portal is not going to kill you or worst?" I snap." **

**Sometimes you have to take a leap of faith for you to go on with life." And just like that Renamon jump in. my eyes went wide. And I went after her and jump in. Guilmon was Wright behind me." All went dark, I could not see a thing. But all I could see was my friends. They seem to be shock of what will happen to us. I too felt the same way, I felt like we had something around us it felt like it was also taking us somewhere we could not move. Or move a muscle. Or speak."**

**All we could do was wait. It felt like we was in this unknown portal forever but some how it felt like it was now traveling and taking us some were safe and it was falling and falling. Fast and then it hit the ground but not hard. And then the blackness disappeared and we look around and we seen a house near by and went to it to see if we can get some help. We knock on the door and saw a man dress in green that had a hat with a L on it. And you can gust what happen next when he open the door."**

**And so that is my story to you and we need some help of were we are. And some how fined are way back." That is not what we came here for Flamedramon." Renamon snaps. All turn to look at Renamon. We came hear to fined help and take him to help us back at our world." What do you mean? Flamedramon look confused at Renamon. **

**Ok right now I don't know what to say for you three but I will be happy to help you." Said Mario I will see what I can do to help you back to your world. But for now you think you can help me clean the house for now. And you three are welcome to stay here for the as long as you want until we fined a way for you three to get back home." I gust I get the three beds. I told you it will be in handy one day." said luigi. that look like he was smart… or something like that..**


End file.
